Embodiments relate to a light emitting module and a backlight unit having the same.
As information processing technologies are developed, display devices such as an LCD, a PDP, and an AMOLED are being widely used. The LCD of the display devices requires a backlight unit for generating light to display an image thereon.
In a light emitting module, a plurality of light emitting devices are mounted on a board, and external power is supplied through a connector to operate the plurality of light emitting devices.
To effectively release heat generated from the light emitting devices of the light emitting module, a structure using a heatsink plate is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-82374.